Networked services, such as social networking services, often allow members to publish content. Other members can then submit comments to be published in association with the published content. A particular member will often be forced to navigate through irrelevant, or otherwise low quality, comments in order to find the comments that are relevant to him or her. Such inefficiency can lead to technical problems. For example, displaying irrelevant comments to a user before comments that are relevant to the user is a waste of real estate on the screen of the computing device on which the comments are displayed, which is especially troublesome for use cases involving a smartphone or other mobile device with a small screen size. As another example, displaying irrelevant comments to a user leads to undesirable consumption of electronic resources, such as bandwidth, power of the computing device on which the comments are displayed, and processor workload of the computing device on which the comments are displayed. Other technical problems from displaying irrelevant comments can arise as well.